


Simpatico

by Webdog177



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Horror, Psychological Horror, Sexual Content, Supernatural - Freeform, insane asylum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webdog177/pseuds/Webdog177
Summary: Medical Student Weiss Schnee is excited when she gets an internship at the Remnant Correctional Facility. But amongst the murderers and the mentally ill, Weiss meets an apparently dangerous inmate, Ruby Rose, and slowly finds herself drawn into a twilight world of shadows and madness. But is it Ruby who is truly mad? Or is it everyone else? [Rated for violence and sexual content]





	Simpatico

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. I just do this for fun.
> 
> A/N: Wow! Has it been a while, or what?! Hope you all haven't forgotten I exist (because I do, existentially if not physically), because I have a few more ideas left kicking in me before I die!
> 
> First off is a new fic that I am starting, titled "Simpatico". The prologue (also serving as a nice teaser into what the story entails) is short, but does a serviceable job in setting the state into what, I hope, will be a somewhat unique experience. I got the idea from a few different sources (for those of you who are interested, this is pulling themes and ques from Love is Soundless by Myrtenasterrose, Silence of the Lambs, Saya no Uta, and Affinity by Sarah Waters) and I hope to do it justice in the end. It'll be pretty different than my usual foray, and has a few twists in there that, I imagine, people will come to gradually suspect as the story unfolds. Needless to say, all is not as it seems.
> 
> So, without further anyhow, I'll see you at the bottom.
> 
> Enjoy.

 

0 - 0 - 0

**Simpatico**

_Prologue_

0 - 0 - 0

Access: **Subject 100189: AKA 'Rose, Ruby'**

**Filed under 'Rose, Ruby' - 10/31/2015**

Complete Vale Police Department database query… complete.

Complete Remnant Correctional Facility database query… complete.

...

Error: restricted access. Current RCF employees only

**Identification confirmed.** Welcome [Cinder Fall].

0 - 0 - 0

Subject 100189: AKA 'Rose, Ruby'

**Access File** \- **Demographic Summary:**

_Name:_ Ruby Summer Rose

_Known Aliases_ : N/A

_Date of Birth_ : October 31, 1998

_Sex:_ Female

_Height_ : 1.57 m

_Weight:_ 105 lbs

_Hair_ : Black

_Eyes_ : Silver

_Identifying marks_ : None

_Ethnicity_ : Mixed Caucasian, Asian; based on 2014 federal census data from immediate family.

0 - 0 - 0

Subject 100189: AKA 'Rose, Ruby'

**Access FIle - Biological Summary:**

_Parents_ : Biological father Taiyang Xiao Long (Deceased) and biological mother Summer Rose (Deceased). On-site officer note: Mother deceased prior to incident (see VPD Incident report no. 20100315157). Father found deceased upon arrival to scene on the night of October 31, 2015.

_Other Relatives_ : Biological sister Yang Xiao Long (Deceased). Sister found deceased upon arrival to scene on the night of October 31, 2015.

[ **SECTION RESTRICTED** \- Authorization, Cinder Fall] Biological Father's (previous) significant other Raven Branwen (Divorced, Alive). Currently incarcerated at RCF, along with her biological brother Qrow Branwen (Alive). Neither have any legal or ethical rights to Subject. [ **UNRESTRICTED** ]

No other relations known.

_Languages known_ : L1 English.

0 - 0 - 0

Subject 100189: AKA 'Rose, Ruby'

**Access File - Medical and Psychological Summary:**

_Medical_ : Physically healthy as of October 31, 2015 (See: physical examination upon arrival at facility - **RR246874** ). No outstanding injuries, previous breaks or fractures prior to incident.

ADDENDUM: Subject shows clear signs of malnutrition as of March 1, 2016. Refuses to eat food provided. Only eats bare minimum to survive. Staff forced to administer nutritional supplements at regular intervals (See: attending physician's note - **RR268437** ).

_Psychological_ : Subject shown no notable signs of mental instability prior to incident. Testimonies from neighbors and Subject's [surviving] friends prove that Subject was raised in a happy home, rarely had arguments with both father and sister, and interacted positively with most of her peers. All signs point to a sound mind, and happy, well-rounded individual.

[ **SECTION RESTRICTED** \- Authorization, Cinder Fall] Subject is clinically psychotic. Directly responsible for the deaths of the following: Taiyang Xiao Long (Biological father), Yang Xiao Long (Biological sister), Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Ren Lei.

Victims' families attempted to press charges on Subject, but upon diagnosis of multiple psychoses, charges were ultimately dropped (See: Court Order - 181381435) [ **UNRESTRICTED** ]

Initial psychological workup conducted at time of hospitalization indicated a clear psychotic break. Trigger for initial episode unknown. Subject physically attacked attending physician and nurses during hospitalization and psychological assessment. Heavy sedation was administered [twice] in order to examine her, thus rendering all initial mental workups null.

_Diagnosis:_ Complete physiological and psychological assessment conducted at time of arrival to facility. Confirmed major schizophrenia, paranoia, delusions, self-harm and self-destructive tendencies, and limited cognitive reasoning. (For the complete file on Subject 100189, see Facility Warden)

_Notable deviations from common occurrences of psychotic breaks_ : Subject 100189 suffers from severe mental trauma that manifests itself in how she perceives the world around her. Subject - [ **SECTION RESTRICTED** \- Authorization, Cinder Fall. ACCESS DENIED. SEE FACILITY WARDEN [ **UNRESTRICTED** ]

_Clinical Assessment of Subject 100189: AKA 'Rose, Ruby'_ : Subject is nearly impossible to assess. Refuses to communicate through normal means (any attempts have been limited to spoken word, sign language, written word and picture association) and unwilling to interact with any of the facility staff even on short term basis.

Due to the unique psychological deviation (see Facility Warden for details), Subject reacts negatively to any and all physical interactions with staff. Reactions vary from hysterical fear to extreme aggression and physical assault. There is seemingly little to no correlation between the reactions, and any attempts at treating with the Subject have had disastrous results.

Subject considered to be extremely dangerous. Treat with caution.

ADDENDUM: Due to injuries sustained with treatment of Subject 100189, human contact is discouraged. Treat with [extreme] caution.

UPDATE AS OF DECEMBER 1, 2016: Due to recurring injuries sustained with treatment of Subject 100189 (See RCF Incident Reports **RR6-1** , **RR6-2** , **RR6-3** , **RR6-4** , **RR6-5** , **RR6-6** for details), human contact is prohibited until further notice.

_Recommendation:_ Subject is to be incarcerated at RCF until deemed fit to return to society. Subject is to receive whatever medication/treatment necessary to enable reintegration into society. Due to the Subject being a minor, she is now a ward of the state and any and all medical expenses are paid for in full.

ADDENDUM AS OF JUNE 5, 2016: Subject has shown zero improvement in all areas of mental faculties. In addition to the numerous injuries sustained with Subject's continued treatment, it is the Facility Warden's recommendation that Subject be removed from all outside influence and under constant guard until further notice.

UPDATE AS OF JANUARY 15, 2017: Subject shows a surprising and noticeably positive reaction to new intern [Weiss Schnee]. [Weiss Schnee] given tentative permission to assist with Subject's rehabilitation under staff surveillance. Results pending.

0 - 0 - 0

Subject 100189: AKA 'Rose, Ruby'

**Access File - Police Report October 31st, 2015 - Case no. 20151031167:**

TREAT AS ORIGINAL

Officers on call: Lt. Sergeants Darren K McDuffy and Jennifer L. Mein

10/31/2015 - 19:47: Officers respond to call for domestic disturbance from a neighbor; complaints of yelling, audible signs of violence in the Xiao Long household. Time from call answered to arrival on scene: nine minutes.

10/31/2015 - 19:56: McDuffy and Mein arrive at Xiao Long household. No signs of domestic disturbance. House is silent and lights are on. Officers name note of scene and approach front door. No response to first knock. No response to second knock, or doorbell. Officers make call to dispatcher and proceed to survey around the household. Each officer walks around the perimeter of the household and takes note of anything out of the ordinary.

10/31/2015 - 20:00: Officer McDuffy notices blood through the kitchen window, and notifies dispatch. Given permission to enter the premises.

10/31/2015 - 20:02: Officers McDuffy and Mein enter the household and at no vocal response, enter the kitchen.

10/31/2015 - 20:03: Officers encounter what was recorded on scene as "a mother-fucking bloodbath", with Subject 100189 in the corner of the room, surrounded by bodies. Bodies were mutilated beyond conventional recognition [post-incident reporting identified them as Subject's family and friends]. Subject was clothed, covered in blood, and nearly catatonic, only appearing to notice officers when McDuffy reached out to touch her shoulder to get her attention. Subject reacts violently and with extreme aggression, screaming as she attempts to retreat from Officer McDuffy.

10/31/2015 - 20:04: Officer Mein attempts to subdue Subject, as she is inconsolable and potentially dangerous. Subject retaliates with physical force, injuring Officer Mein in the process (See: Post Incident Report: **20151031167)**. Officers manage to restrain Subject until medical personnel arrive on scene.

10/31/2015 - 20:11: Ambulance arrives and retrieves Subject, sedating her and allowing transportation to Vale General Hospital. Officers cordon off crime scene for city coroner and medical examiner.

NOTE: For further details, please consult Remnant Correctional Facility: Subject 100189: AKA 'Rose, Ruby'.

END REPORT

0 - 0 - 0

Terminate access: **Subject 100189: AKA 'Rose, Ruby'**

**Filed under 'Rose, Ruby' - 10/31/2015**

Logging out...

Goodbye [Cinder Fall].

0 - 0 - 0

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So there we have it. I'll see you all on the next chapter, and it's a pleasure to be writing for this wonderful fandom again!
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> ***Will work for glomps***


End file.
